


Red vs. Blue

by NerdHQ_084



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU-type thing, Also this was fun, Cuz everyone does this, Episode: s01e15 Shadowzone, F/M, For Ilovestories123, Guess I'll join the party, I like these two together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: It's the shadowzone episode, except this time Arcee and KO get stuck together. And have to face Terrorcon Skyquake. Goooood times.





	Red vs. Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilovestories123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestories123/gifts).



> Hey Nerdlings,  
> Here we go again, only this time it's ArceexKO! The more I ponder this ship the more it makes sense, though BreakOut will always be my OTP. Also, I need suggestions on what you guys want to read. I definitely have some plans to do one-shots of other ships, esp OptiRatch, OptiMegs, BreakOut, And ScreamOut (Do they have a ship name?). But I was thinking of doing some Human!formers stuff, maybe the university AU, possibly other AU's. I dunno. What do you guys want? Let me know in the comments and as always, enjoy reading!  
> -Ghost

            Starscream was up to no good again, and given his damaged state, Knockout decided to follow him. For medical reasons, of course. He found himself at the site of Skyquake’s grave. He had heard about the Commander’s ill-fated attempt to bring the gladiator into the Decepticon ranks. Apparently it was all rather amusing. But this time, Starscream had a different plan.

Producing a dark energon shard, he threw half of it into the grave and united the other half with his spark. Just in time for the Autobots to arrive. Great. The fallen con was taking his time coming back to life, much to Scream’s annoyance. Then Prime shot his arm off, only making the situation worse. Knockout would hear about it to no end. Oh, but the bots’ humans were there. Now _that_ could be interesting. Even better, Team Prime seemed unaware of their presence.

The con medic snuck up by the humans, intent on capturing them. But the girl caused a ruckus, giving away their position. Immediately, a ground bridge was called, at the same time that Starscream called for one. Knockout made his move, but the blue femme came out of the bridge, blocking him. He tackled her, both of them ending up in the bridge, when a huge explosion went off.

When the medic came to, he was surrounded by bots, but they didn’t appear to be looking at him. Rather, the called their companion who had entered the bridge with him.

“Arcee, did you make it back to base? Arcee, respond.” Knockout smirked.

“Uh oh, seems your blue friend was caught in the explosion.” No one even blinked at his comment. “Um, excuse me? I believe I just insulted one of your allies. Hellooooo…” He got up and waved a servo in front of the Prime. And the large mech walked _through_ him. “Gahh! What in the Allspark…Scrap!!” Arcee came flying at him, knocking him across the canyon. “Woah, whoa…hold on there, Autobot! They can’t see us!”

“So what? I don’t need you around while I figure out what happened.”

“Ah, but I am a doctor. And a physicist. I may be of some use.”

“I don’t…” A loud noise interrupted them. A reanimated Skyquake approached, attempting to attack Optimus and the team, but he moved right through them. “Scrap. This just got a whole lot worse.”

“Still sure you don’t need my help? Because I won’t deny I’ll likely need yours, unless you plan to make me sacrificial metal.”

“Rrr, drive!” She sped off, Knockout quickly following. Once they were out of the gladiator’s sight, she transformed, hiding behind a rock pile.

“So, what’s the plan, two-wheeler?”

“No plan, just survive long enough for Ratchet to get us out of here.”

“I…don’t like that plan…”

“You got a better one, Mad Doc?”

“First, I’m not mad, and second, how about we just defeat the Terrorcon and then try to figure out how to contact our respective bases?”

“Defeat him how? Optimus barely succeeded the first time and I don’t pretend to have the strength of a Prime. And you’re a medic, not exactly combat material.”

“Actually, I have had rather extensive combat training. Velocitron was no walk in the park, you know. I’m certain we can find a weakness to exploit.”

“Well, now’s your chance to prove yourself. Better analyze fast.” Sky came around the bend slowly.

“Well, he’s not moving very fast, so that’s one advantage. And I assume removing the spark chamber is the most effective way to end him. I distract, you get him from behind?”

“Worth a shot.” They made their move, Knockout dodging strikes until Arcee could strike. She shot and shot at the weak points in the Terrorcon’s plating but nothing was getting through. And she took a hit. Sky gouged her chest plating deeply, almost critically wounding her. Knockout quickly caught her and ran off, looking for a place to hide and repair the damage.

“Arcee, talk to me. You still in there? Hang on…” He managed to find a decent alcove, and Starscream’s arm. That could be useful. He carefully set the femme down, going right to work, patching the metal back together as best he could. She was still unconscious, and he couldn’t keep running forever. After all, her team was likely the only one looking for them. He doubted Starscream had even noticed his absence yet.

He barricaded them into the recess with rocks, hoping Skyquake wouldn’t think to climb over and look for them. As he was finishing his wall, the bot came to.

“Ugh…what, Knockout. You…saved me?”

“I believe we mutually agreed neither of us is surviving this without the other. Of course I saved you.”

“Huh. You really are a doctor. What’s with the wall?”

“Shh, he’s coming, stay low.” He crouched down beside her, staying close to the rock pile. Sure enough, the reanimated con wasn’t much for intellect and kept moving. Once he was well past them, Arcee tried to get up, only to groan and sit back down. “Now, now. You’re in no condition to move. I think this will buy us enough time to try contacting your team.”

“What happened to calling your friends?”

“I…realized they likely haven’t even noticed I’m gone. So I doubt they’re looking for me. I do believe we ended up in a different dimension, however. A shadow zone of sorts. So signals will be strange. The bots would have to be on just the right frequency at the right time.”

“So, what do we do?”

“If we could get out of this canyon things would be easier, but my repairs won’t suffice for long. Taking down Skyquake also seems out of the question, unless you’re a good shot.” He held out the recovered arm to her.

“Blasters are my weapon of choice. I might be able to do something if you can help me set up then lure him to my position. Backwards.”

“Attacking from the back didn’t go so well.”

“But his armor _is_ weaker back there. Better odds.”

“Very well. You’re quite skilled at the strategy and combat thing.”

“You have to be, when you command a Stealth Team.”

“Ah, right. I forgot you once held such an exalted position.”

“Is that sarcasm?”

“No, just a statement.” He shrugged. “Have you ever considered Aluminum rims? They look brilliant on your type of motorcycle.”

“Very funny. I don’t have time to fawn over my appearance, unlike some.”

“What can I say, I do like to make an entrance.”

“Well, you’re terrible at hiding. Let’s move. I want this thing dead sooner rather than later.”

“Rest just a bit longer. The fusions are just starting to settle enough for this to work.”

“What were you doing there, anyway? You’re no field bot, and if no one is looking for you, I doubt Scream ordered you to tag along.”

“He was injured. I was there to watch out for his health.”

“And spy on his schemes.”

“You think so little of me, Autobot.”

“Not much to think about.”

“Ah, but you are someone to _always_ think about.” She narrowed her optics.

“What’s that supposed to mean.” He fumbled a bit.

“Er, well, you aren’t an opponent to be taken lightly! None of you bots are, I’ll admit.”

“Uh huh. Well then. When we do move, I’ll need a rock pile at my back. Once you lead him past my position, I’ll take my shot. If we fail this time, we’re both scrapped.”

“Noted. I’ll start moving this pile.” Once he was finished, he helped Arcee to a place where she could wait. Then Knockout went to find Skyquake. It didn’t take long, and soon they were coming towards her. As planned, just as he passed her, she took the shot with Starscream’s rocket. It definitely blew a hole in the plating, exposing his spark chamber, but the blast failed to off line him as he rounded on her. Knockout panicked. “Arcee, no!” Jumping on the mech’s back, he drove his drill into the chamber. Skyquake tried to throw him off before falling to the ground, dark energon seeping out of him. Arcee was surprised. “You alright?” The red mech helped her up.

“Yeah. Thanks, again. I guess that’s two I owe you now.”

“Owe me? We need each other. So I don’t think this constitutes any debt.”

“Still, you saved my life twice. Guess I’ll have to let you go when we get out of here and we’ll call it even.”

“If you owe me twice, that only counts for one. What about the other?”

“I’m…not sure. Protection later on?”

“Better idea. We meet up after this, in secret. Maybe have a race. Just as fellow Cybertronians.”

“How is that better than me not capturing you?”

“I love racing. And you’re not so bad either.”

“Still not sure how that’s better.”

“Trust me, it is.”

“…Fine. It’s harmless enough. Guess we have a deal then. No capture today, and you’ll get your race.”

“Excellent! Now we just have to get out of this mess. But here, maybe I can salvage some of the metal from our friend here to patch you better.”

“I don’t want any of that Terrorcon’s scrap. Last time I interacted with dark energon, it didn’t end well.”

“Your former partner, correct? Cliffjumper, was it?”

“Yeah. Before Megatron twisted him into something unnatural.”

“Yes, Lord Megatron does have quite a way of…testing his theories.” He found a few clean pieces of metal, melting them into the gashes. “There, that’s much better. Still, I’m sure your medic will do a far better job. I have always been better at taking things apart.”

“Should have been a Wrecker.”

“Ah, unfortunately I was a bit too small for that role. Besides, I’ve never been one for combat.” Arcee received a radio call.

_Arcee, if you read, respond quickly._

“Optimus! Optimus, do you copy? I’m trapped in an alternate dimension. Recreating the feedback might get me out!”

_Arcee, we co…_ The signal faded.

“Let’s hope they heard me.”

“You didn’t mention me.”

“No, because you’re going to slip away as quickly as you can. Aside from the repairs, they wouldn’t know you were even here.”

“Clever. You would have made a good con.”

“Not my type. You guys are too messy.” He chuckled as a ground bridge opened near them. “That’s us. You go first and get out of here.”

“I’ll contact you about the race?”

“Yeah, I guess. Now go!” He transformed and sped out of the bridge while she chased him, pretending to miss as she shot at him. The rest of her team arrived right after.

“Arcee, are you alright?”

“Scratched up but good to go, Optimus.”

“Then let’s get you back. Ratchet will need to have a look at you.”

Several weeks later while she was patrolling, Arcee got a call from Knockout.

_Hey two-wheeler. What are you doing tomorrow night? I’ve got a quiet road picked out for our race._

“Knockout. Unless your Lord pulls something, I should be clear, once I take Jack home.”

_Excellent. So, midnight? Meet you on the outskirts of the town._

“Fine.” She didn’t know why, but part of her was looking forward to their meeting. It was silly, just repaying him for his help. But…he wasn’t that bad, when they weren’t fighting. He was actually kind of funny. Guess that’s why he and Breakdown got along so well. She had to keep it together though. This was a one-time thing, then they’d be back to being enemies.

The next night, she snuck out of the garage and found the red car on the edge of town. He led the way as they drove in silence far out into the desert. After a while, they reached an old dirt racetrack, perfect for their use.

“You ready, two-wheeler?”

“Bring it on, con.” With that, they shot off, speeding down the raceway and around each corner. It was close, each having turns in the lead. Faster and faster they whipped around each bend until they reached the home stretch. Arcee punched it at the last second, barely winning. She transformed with a laugh. “Haha, guess I’m the faster one here.” Knockout also transformed with a chuckle.

“Not bad, for an Autobot. Though I was a bit off my game with the new track and all.”

“Oh really? So, would a rematch on your turf settle things?”

“Yes, I think it would. We should do that next week, on one of my favorite stretches. Straight road, all speed.”

“You’re on. And I’ll beat you again.” They both smiled, exhilarated from the speed. “You’re not half bad, Knockout. At least, in these situations.”

“Oh really? That’s a high compliment, coming from you.”

“Ooh, now I want to take it back.”

“Ah, none of that. Can’t unsay things like that.” She punched him lightly. “Hey, watch the paint! Hehe…” The rest of the night they joked and told stories, enjoying their moment of peace. Afterwards, they kept meeting, kept racing, and slowly grew closer behind everyone’s backs. They liked their secret reprieves from the constant of war, and they aimed to protect it as long as possible.


End file.
